


Intruder

by StarRoseColors



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28075188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Prompt: Top of head kissesWukong meets an intruder.
Relationships: Liù ěr Míhóu | Six-eared Macaque/Sūn Wùkōng | Monkey King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Intruder

“Look, I have no idea who you are or what you want,” Wukong said in his sternest tone. The dark-furred monkey only chuckled, not seeming to even notice the staff aimed at him. “But if you get off my mountain right now, I won’t have to drag your corpse off it.”

“Cute.” The other said, casually pushing aside the staff. Then he moved forward and Wukong braced for an attack.

Instead, he felt the lightest brush of a kiss against the top of his head.

Wukong felt his fur puff up in flustered surprise as he was released. The other grinned and gave a bow. “My name’s Macaque.” And with that, he turned and walked away, shooting away one last “See you around, _Peaches_!” over his shoulder.

Wukong stood there, uncertain of what else to do. Then he huffed, scooping up the peaches dropped during that whole… _thing_.

Hopefully, it’ll be the last he’ll ever see of Macaque.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.


End file.
